vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodseeker
Summary Strygwyr the Bloodseeker is a ritually sanctioned hunter, Hound of the Flayed Twins, sent down from the mist-shrouded peaks of Xhacatocatl in search of blood. The Flayed Ones require oceanic amounts of blood to keep them sated and placated, and would soon drain their mountain empire of its populace if the priests of the high plateaus did not appease them. Strygwyr therefore goes out in search of carnage. The vital energy of any blood he lets, flows immediately to the Twins through the sacred markings on his weapons and armor. Over the years, he has come to embody the energy of a vicious hound; in battle he is savage as a jackal. Beneath the Mask of the Bloodseeker, in the rush of bloody quenching, it is said that you can sometime see the features of the Flayers taking direct possession of their Hound. The Flayed Twins' obscene demand for blood could only be met through constant carnage, a task for which Strygwyr was more than suited. Driven by insatiable Thirst, the Bloodseeker senses injured foes from leagues away, and chases them down with eager speed. Through sacred markings on his gear, the blood of the freshly sacrificed flows directly to the Flayed Ones, leaving just enough to mend his wounds and fuel his Bloodrage. Strygwyr paints the land with a crimson ring, silencing foes caught in this Blood Rite. Those who run only hasten their own demise. The Bloodseeker Ruptures every artery, causing his victim to hemorrhage with each step. By blood loss or by Strygwyr's tribal blades, death is but a foregone conclusion. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Strygwyr, the Bloodseeker Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Blood Rite Hunter, Hound of the Flayed Twins Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Smell and Sight, Blessed (by The Flayed Twins), Stealth Mastery, Skilled Glaive Mastery, Absorption (His clothing is lined with sacred markings that absorbs the blood he lets), Enrage, Damage Boost and Healing (Mid-Low, via Bloodrage), Blood Manipulation and Active Ability Nullification (via Blood Rite), Extrasensory Perception, Berserk Mode and Statistics Amplification (via Thirst), Rupture Infliction (via Rupture) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be comparable to Axe, who can generate this much energy in tearing down a mountain) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with blades, Tens of meters with spells, Kilometers with Thirst ability Standard Equipment: His cleavers, Blades of Eztzhok, Maw of Eztzhok Intelligence: Above Average. An astute and subtle observer, he once observed a kingdom that practiced execution instead of sacrifice and learned that the practice was backwards, the people being executed were actually being sacrificed to the mob and returned to inform the priests of his homeland about his observations. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Bloodseeker slashes and stabs his enemy, releasing their blood. *'Bloodrage:' Drives a unit into a bloodthirsty rage during which a unit deals, and takes, increased damage. Units affected by Bloodrage will be healed for a percentage of the max health of any units they kill. Units affected by Bloodrage when killed will heal a percentage of their max health to their killer. **''"Strygwyr shares his animalistic thirst for bloodshed."'' *'Blood Rite:' Bloodseeker baptizes an area in sacred blood. After 2.9 seconds the ritual completes, causing any enemies caught in the area to take damage and become silenced. This ability negates durability. **''"The Flayed Twins are ever willing to aid those who spill blood upon the field of battle."'' *'Thirst:' Bloodseeker is invigorated by the wounds of his enemies, gaining bonus movement speed and attack damage whenever an enemy is gravely wounded. **''"Strygwyr becomes frenzied when blood is spilled."'' *'Rupture:' Causes an enemy unit's skin to rupture. If the unit moves, it takes a percentage of the distance traveled as damage. The damage is dealt through spell immunity, negating resistance. **"When the Bloodseeker hunts you, injuries become fatalities." Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Weapon Masters Category:Murderers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Sadists Category:Blade Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Blood Users Category:Healers Category:Berserkers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Biology Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 8